You'll Always Have Me
by DelenaFreak0422
Summary: My continuation of 4x23. Basically what will happen in my season five. Silas posing as Stefan. Katherine being human. Jeremy is alive. Damon and Elena are finally together. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Continuation

**You'll Always Have Me**

**Chapter 1: **

Damon was standing in front of the door with his glass of his favorite bourbon. _I can't believe I finally got the girl, _he thought to himself with a huge smile on his face. He was sad that his baby bro was sad but at the same time he was super happy and couldn't get his smirk to leave his face. He heard a groan and the front door opening.

He went to check it out and saw Elena carrying an unconscious Katherine through the front door. "Hey, we kind of have a problem." She said.

She brought Katherine into the living room and dropped her onto the couch. "So when isn't there a problem?" Damon said with a smirk, then saw her nervous look and looked at her confused.

"So Katherine, being Katherine, tried to kill me. I did something fast and irrational, I wasn't even thinking." She rambled.

"What could you have done? She can't be dead or she would be all gray and wrinkly, what did you snap her neck?" He wondered.

"No."

"Well, then what" He stopped realizing what she had done. "You didn't."

"I did, I'm sorry. It was the only way, she had her hand on my heart and was about to kill me. I grabbed the cure out of my pocket and shoved it down her throat." She said.

Damon looked shocked. He chugged another glass of bourbon before sitting in an arm chair beside Katherine and putting his head in his hands. "Elena. I can't believe this. The bitch gets the cure. That was supposed to be for you or somebody at least a little bit deserving and wanting." He rambled completely pissed that out of all people Katherine was going to be cured and be human.

"I know but I would have died. I had to." Elena said kneeling down beside him. "Hey. Thank you so much for everything you did to get me that cure, I love you so much for it. But I'm not that disappointed; as long as I got you with me I'm fine with living for eternity." She said looking into his ice blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"I love you too but she's going to wake up soon, really pissed. Good thing we got an advantage huh?" He tried to joke.

"Yeah." She mumbled. She stood up and brought him up with her and leaned into him. She kissed him slowly and innocent at first, but it soon turned into a rough and urgent. His tongue tracing her bottom lip begging for entrance, that she gladly allowed. Their tongues battling for dominance when there both heard something stir. They broke apart and looked at Katherine who looked like she would wake up soon.

"Oh man. Stefan is going to be pissed." Damon realized.

"I talked to him earlier, tried to give him the cure but he said he wanted me to have it so I could chose to take it or not." She explained.

"He'll still be really mad that she got it."

"So were you with Alaric when the veil went back up." She asked him.

"Yeah we were talking he seemed happy." He said with a smirk. "How about you and Jeremy?"

"No, I went looking for him but Kol attacked me and then the veil went back up." She said sad with tears threating.

"Hey, hey. You got to spend one more day with him, that's more than other people get." He tried to help her.

"Yeah." She smiled sadly. Then they heard to front door open.

"Elena." They heard Jeremy yell.

She jumped up and ran to see if it was really him with Damon following behind her. When they both saw him they were both shocked. "Jeremy, is it- is it really you?" Elena asked nervous. _Maybe Silas somehow survived, _she thought.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Bonnie did an expression spell to bring me back. I'm back for good, Lena." He said teary eyed.

"Really. Jeremy!" She yelled while running to him and wrapping her arms around him shoulders and crying happily into his chest.

"That's great for you baby Gilbert, since Elena here burnt down your house The Salvatore Boarding house your only option, go pick a room." Damon said.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"I'll help you Jere." Elena said and the two went up the stairs. Damon smiled at Elena's huge smile on her face, he was so happy for her.

Once Jeremy picked a room with a style he liked, him and Elena were sitting on the bed catching up and laughing and talking. "So did you choose between them yet?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um yes. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to be happy with my decision, it's Damon. I love him Jere." She confessed.

"I'm not his biggest fan, no. But if you're happy, I'm not going to judge." He told her.

She smiled one of her hugest smiles and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I missed you so much." She said with moist eyes.

"I know. And I wish I was there so you didn't have to go through that, I'm so sorry."

"It's wasn't your fault Jere, it was Katherines. Speaking of Katherine, she was going to kill me and I had to do something really bad and it sucks but I had to shove the cure down her throat or she would have killed me." She admitted.

"That evil bitch got the cure, that's horrible. You should have gotten that!" He said pissed.

"I know. She's downstairs right now unconscious, when she wakes up she'll be human and pretty mad." She said. "Look Jeremy, I know how much trouble you went through to get me that cure, you even died but I'm going to be okay without. I'll be fine, I always survive and I'm really happy right now, I have you and Damon and my friends and I just graduated. I'm finally happy, and I didn't need the cure to be it." She confessed.

"Look I did all that so you would have the choice but if you happy with being a vampire, I'm happy." He smiled and hugged her.

Damon went into the living room and sat beside Katherine right when she opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She lied there confused and freaked. She looked up at Damon really confused and looked around her confused. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice hoarse and shaky. _How much does she not remember? _Damon asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Katerina

**You'll Always Have Me**

**Chapter 2:**

_Damon went into the living room and sat beside Katherine right when she opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She lied there confused and freaked. She looked up at Damon really confused and looked around her confused. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice hoarse and shaky. How much does she not remember? Damon asked himself._

"Katherine?" Damon tested.

"What did you just call me? And what am I wearing?" She asked confused looking down and seeing herself in skin tight black jeans, a revealing dark purple tang top and a black leather jacket.

"Katherine." Damon said testing her.

"My name is Katerina." She said, her voice shaky and dry.

_That's right she changed her name while running from Klaus, _Damon remembered. "What's the last thing you remember?" He said smirking because he was finding Katherine losing her memory very amusing.

She sat up but instantly regretted because her head felt like there was a hammer hammering on it, so she laid back and tried to remember the last thing that happened. "Well, I was running through the wood, someone was chasing." She stopped trying to remember. "Klaus! Oh my Klaus was chasing me he wanted to kill me. Then Trevor told me about a small cottage where I would safe. I ran there, there was a woman there named Rose." She stopped for a moment. "She was a vampire!" She remembered. "And so was Klaus, Rose, she healed my wounds with her blood and locked me in a room." She stopped and looked at him. "I knew I wouldn't survive as a human, I needed to survive. So I killed myself!" She remembered with a tear in her eye. "I'm a vampire." She looked at him. "Who are you? Where are we?" She asked with innocence in her voice. _She is not the same Katherine anymore, _he thought. "Are you somebody working for Klaus?" She asked scared.

He almost felt sad for her. "No. Look, Katerina?" He said but felt weird calling her that. "You're not a vampire."

"What!? Then how did I survive?" She asked confused.

"Well.. Look Katerina, you were a vampire but now you're human." He explained.

"But how? I don't understand?" She got up and started pacing now that her head ache has died down.

"Well…" He tried to think of something to say, but knew the truth was the best in this situation. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but promise me you won't freak out and run out of here?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just promise me, hear me out. I'm about to tell you something that you'll probably not believe." He sat on one end of the couch.

"Okay I promise, just tell me please."

"Okay come sit down?" She walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, as far away as possible from him.

"Who are you? How do I know you? Why are we dressed like this?" She rambled confused.

"Okay so the last memory you have, of becoming a vampire and running from Klaus." He paused and looked at her. "Happened over five hundred years ago." He finished.

"What!" She jumped off of the couch and practically yelled. "No. I couldn't have! Why don't I remember the last five hundred years then huh?" She asked pretty angry. _It couldn't have happened five hundred years ago, he's lying. But why would he lie? And if it didn't happen a while ago why would we be dressed like this and how would I know him. Maybe it happened a couple months ago or maybe years but not five hundred, he's probably just joking with me trying to get a good laugh! _She thought. "Don't lie to me this isn't funny." She practically screamed. Causing Jeremy and Elena to wonder what's going on and come down stairs.

Katherine was pacing in the room in front of the fire; freaked out, Damon was sitting on the couch half sad for her and half amused that she got what she deserved, when Elena and Jeremy came in. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Katherine turned around fast at the noise of somebody new and saw a handsome man with a strong build beside a girl that looks just like her except for the hair. "Oh my. Who are you people?!" She asked even more freaked out.

Elena looked shocked that she didn't seem to remember anything and shocked that she actually looked vulnerable and scared.

"It looks like Katherine doesn't remember anything since she became a vampire." Damon explained.

"That's not my name." Katherine shouted. "It's Katerina Petrova, maybe you have me mixed up with someone else. Yeah that's it. I must have hit my head after becoming a vampire; you people found me and thought I was this Katherine person. Because I can tell you one thing it has not been five hundred years since then."

"Katerina, you changed your name after becoming a vampire; you were scared Klaus would find you if you went by Katerina Petrova. It is year 2011, it has been five hundred years. You just took the only cure to vampirism and it must have affected your memory." Elena said sweetly trying to calm her down.

"Okay well I still don't believe you but I hear you out." She said slightly calming down. "Who are you?" She said to everyone. "How do I know you?"

"Well I'm Elena Gilbert. You're my ancestor, that's why we look alike." Elena said calm. "That's my boyfriend Damon Salvatore." She pointed to Damon and his face lit up when she referred to him as her boyfriend. "You guys have a lot of history." She finished awkwardly. "And that's my little brother Jeremy." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." Katherine sighed.

"Jeremy, do you mind watching Katherine? I need to talk to Damon alone." Elena asked Jeremy.

"Yeah sure." Jeremy replied. Elena grabbed Damon's hand and led him into the library.

"Hey. You did really well in there; I don't know how you could be so sweet to her." Damon told Elena when they were sitting on a love seat.

"Well yeah, trust me I want to rip her head off and feed her to sharks." She said still pissed at Katherine. "But she doesn't remember anything; she is so sad and confused. The Katherine in there is not the same Katherine we know." Elena finished.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Damon said. "She didn't even believe me when I told her that it has been five hundred years and when she remembered Klaus she was so freaked out that he would be after her."

"So what do we do?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea." Damon sighed.

When Elena and Damon got back to the parlor, Katherine was still facing the fire, and Jeremy was seated on the couch with a glass of scotch. Damon went straight to his drink cart.

"Hey! Under aged!" Elena joked grabbing the glass, sat beside him and drank the scotch greedily herself.

"So are you! And I have just come back to life I need it." Jeremy smiled, grabbing another glass.

"So are we all friends or something?" Katherine asked.

Damon laughed. Elena shot him a joking glare. "Not really Katerina." Elena said simply.

Katherine looked confused at why Damon laughed but then ignored it and sat down in the arm chair that Damon was sitting in earlier.

"Damon?" Elena said. He looked up at her. "Where did Stefan go?"

"He went to drop Silas's body at the bottom of the quarry but he should have been back by now." He said confused.

"Should we go look for him?" Elena asked.

"No you and Jeremy stay here and watch Katherine. I'll go find him." He said grabbing his jacket and keys and kissing Elena goodbye before leaving the boarding house.

**AN: Thank you so much for all who reviewed! Please review even if it's just something simple like 'Great chapter, update soon?' It really makes me happy, plus I got over 26 followers, 14 favorites and over 500 views but only 6 reviews. I'm not that greedy, I'll take what I can get but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rippers Back

**You'll Always Have Me**

**Chapter 3:**

When Damon got to the quarry where Stefan was supposed to dump Silas, he saw Stefan's car but couldn't find Stefan anywhere.

"Stefan." Damon shouted. Damon walked around for a while looking for him. "Stefan." He shouted one last time before heading to his car. _Weird his car is here but where is he. _Damon thought.

"Damon." Silas said calmly from behind Damon.

Damon turned around and saw him standing ten feet away from him. "Where have you been? I looked all over this place." Damon asked thinking he was Stefan.

Silas smirked. "Just took a walk. I needed to clear my head and drink some blood." He said simply.

"And blood you mean animal blood right?" Damon said carefully.

"Nope." He smirked and started laughing. "Live a little Damon."

"You flipped the switch." Damon said with an annoyed sigh.

"Thanks obvious." Stefan smirked.

"Great, more work for me." Damon sighed.

"Hey, mind giving me a ride? I seem to have thrown my keys into the quarry." He said with an evil smirk.

"Don't you have an extra set at home?" Damon asked.

"Well yeah. But I don't want to walk all the way home." Silas quickly covered.

"Fine hop in."

Once they were both in, they started driving. The first couple minutes were quiet until Damon broke the silence. "So is this because of Elena?" Damon asked not keeping his eyes off the road.

"Is what because of Elena?" Silas said mockingly.

"This. You turning the switch of and drinking human blood again?" Damon paused. "Is it because she chose me?" He said in a whisper.

"Well that's part of it." Silas paused. "But I also just got bored of being boring." He smirked.

"Stefan, if you're not planning on turning the switch on anytime soon then maybe you should just leave town. It would be better for everyone." Damon said while pulling into the boarding house drive way.

"Nah. I think I'll stay. I can have some fun here." Silas said evilly.

Damon and Silas got out of the car and started walking towards the house. When they got in Silas went straight upstairs, to find Stefan's keys.

Damon walked into the parlor where Elena and Jeremy were sitting on the couch smiling and reminiscing about childhood memories.

"Remember when you were seven and I was five and we were playing in the living room while mom and dad made dinner and my first loose tooth was really bothering me. I wanted it out so bad you told me the only way to get it out was to tie a string to my tooth and to a doorknob and then slam the door. I was really scared and told you we shouldn't be you said it would be fine and did it. I was bleeding everywhere and it hurt like hell." Jeremy said.

"That was hilarious." Elena said laughing remember the funny but painful for Jeremy memory.

"No it wasn't!" Jeremy said stubbornly.

Damon walked into the room and sat on the armchair. "Did you find him?" Elena asked.

"Uh.. Yeah. We kind of have to talk about something." Damon said but paused when he noticed Katherine was nowhere in the room. "Where's Katherine?"

"Oh she was tired so I put her to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs." Elena said.

"Oh okay. So Stefan… flipped the switch." He sighed.

"What!" Elena shouted. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Upstairs." He mumbled.

She got up and started pacing in front of Damon. "Why? Why would he flip the switch? Is he all ripper like again? Is he a dick?" She rambled.

"Well he claims he got bored of being boring and because you chose me. And he is all ripper like again and a dick." He answered.

"Oh know. This is my fault." She said sadly.

"No Elena it's not."

"You are right! It is not my fault! I can't help who I fell in love with!" She practically shouted.

"You're right you can't." Damon said.

"Damon. I can't find my keys do you know where I put them." Silas said calmly from the doorway of the parlor.

Jeremy, Damon and Elena all looked up in shocked, seeing if he was himself or ripper Stefan. Seeing his emotionless face they all knew he was ripper Stefan.

"What I kind of want to get my car back." He looked questioning at them.

"Um aren't they on your key rack in your room?" Damon said.

"I checked there couldn't find them but I'll check again." He said while turning down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Stefan, wait!" Elena said grabbing his arm and keeping him at the doorway.

"Yeah?" He said emotionless.

"Why? You don't have to do this, just turn you emotions back on please." She pleaded.

"Nah. I'm so boring with my emotions." Silas smirked. "Don't worry I won't kill anyone important to you, unless I get bored. Or maybe I'll do it for the hell of it. Hey Jeremy." Silas warned. Then turned and walked away.

"I can't believe this. After everything we have done to bring him back. We just him back and now he's gone again." Elena said to Damon.

"Yeah I feel the same way." Damon sighed.

They all heard the front door slamming signaling that Stefan left to go get his car.

"Hey Jeremy, maybe you should stay at Donovan's. You'll be safer there from Stefan." Damon suggested.

"Yeah but how do I get there without anyone seeing me, and that brings another question the whole town thinks I'm dead; you even had a funeral?" Jeremy said.

"That's tomorrow's problem. Come on I'll drive you." Damon said.

"Bye Jere. I'll come see you tomorrow." Elena said hugging him goodbye.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Lena." Jeremy said.

"I'll see you when I get back." Damon said to Elena before leaving with Jeremy to drive him to Matt's house.

Elena grabbed a book and laid down on the couch to read a little after a long and tiring day.

When Damon got back he went into the parlor and saw Elena sleeping with a book face down on her chest. Damon smiled at her. _She looks so cute, _he thought. He picked up the book and saw it was only on page four. She had only read two pages before falling asleep, he smirked. He picked her up and started carrying her to his room. She woke up briefly but when she saw it was just Damon she fell back to sleep in his arms.

When he got them to his room, he put her on his bed and slipped her dress and shoes off so she was just in her bra and underwear. He then tucked her in under his covers and striped down to his boxers before getting into the other side of the bed. Once he was in she turned herself around so she was hugging his waste and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

_I finally got the girl and I love her, _Damon thought lying in bed. _I don't know when or how but I fell in love with this guy and I couldn't be happier, _Elena thought. And then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: Thank you so much for the review on chapter two. This will be the last chapter today and I won't be able to update till tomorrow night at the least because I have school and homework. Please review and tell me if you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning

**You'll** **Always Have Me**

**Chapter 4:**

Elena opened her eyes to the light of shining through Damon's bedroom window and smiled. Then she remembered yesterday's events and knew a lot still had to be dealt with. Stefan was threatening to harm people she cared about just because he was bored, _this is so unlike Stefan, even when he was emotionless before _she thought, they are had to figure out what could be done so Jeremy can live his life about, and then there's the Katherine not remembering the last five hundred years! _This was going to be a stressful summer._ Elena sighed before getting out of bed and slipping on her dress from yesterday.

Damon stirred awake and when his eyes opened he saw Elena at the door. "Where are you going?" He said tiredly.

"Just downstairs to get some blood and breakfast, meet me down when you're up?"

"Yeah." He replied before getting up and heading towards to shower.

Elena had to stop herself from joining him, _this is not the time! _She scolded herself.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Katherine sitting at the island, in yesterday's cloths and playing with her hair. "Thank god! I've been so bored waiting for somebody to wake up!" Katherine practically yelled with excitement. This was the first time Elena has ever seen Katherine smile genuinely. "So are with friends?"

Elena sighed and walked towards to fridge and pulled out a blood bag before she could even answer Katherine gasped. "You're a vampire!" Elena looked almost guilty and dumped the blood bag into a cup. "Well, it makes sense since you knew I was but I just mean, you just, seemed so nice. The nicest vampire I've ever met."

"Yeah I am." Elena sighed and walked over to sit beside Katherine. "And to answer your earlier question, I'm going to be honest and tell you we hate each other." Elena smiled small.

"Really? Well why?" Katherine said shocked. She seemed like the kind of person she would be friends with and she was really nice to her.

"Well there are a lot of reasons. When you first came to town, you were trying to get back together with your ex who was my boyfriend at the time; so that explains itself. And also recently you killed my little brother." She says sadly.

"Really, but last night…" Katherine trails off.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is a witch and brought him back to life." Elena smiled.

"Why did I kill him?" She says sadly and almost shocked she killed someone who seemed nice last night.

"Well you wanted to awake this evil guy so you use Jeremy as his food." Elena shorted the whole long story.

"Oh my. I'm an evil bitch, aren't I?"

Elena smiles. "Yeah you are."

"Do I have any friends?" Katherine asked innocently.

"No, not really." Elena said without remorse.

"I guess vampirism changes everyone. So tell me more about everything you know that I missed."

"Ahh where do I start? I guess I start with the oldest thing I know of you doing. In 1864 you moved in with the Salvatore's; claiming that you lost your family in a fire. Damon (my boyfriend you met last night) and his younger brother Stefan were both young men interested in you. They were practically in love with you and you toyed them both on for months. You were with both of them and they knew what you were but you compelled them to be okay with it, you gave them your blood in case they died you would have them forever. When the townspeople found out what you were they collected you as well as your 27 other vampire friends to be burned in a church, of course Damon and Stefan being so in love with you, they tried to break you out but their own father shot and killed both of them for trying to save you. They became vampires. Turns out you got one of the guards who also loved you to break you out and you were never in the church but Damon and Stefan both thought you were dead for 145 years until a year ago and a half ago you came back to town." Elena explained.

"I'm horrible." Katherine says sadly. "I mean I have never been perfect or selfless but I haven't been a cold-hearted, crazy, freak of a bitch!" She said horrified at how she turned out.

"Well it sounds pretty reasonable for people to change over five hundred years." Elena said trying to make everything sound better.

"Good morning." Damon smiled while coming into the kitchen, then kissing Elena's cheek before going to the fridge and grabbing a bag of blood.

"Good morning." Elena smiled.

"I am so, so sorry!" Katherine said while looking down.

"About what?" Damon asked confused.

"I told her about 1864 and how you and Stefan were turned." Elena said sadly.

"Oh… old news, don't worry about it." Damon said with a smirk.

"What's with your great mood?" Elena said raising her brow.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just not going to let everything that's going on ruin the good mood I should have after what happened between you and me yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Okay." She said with a huge smile.

"Um, do you guys have any food? I'm hungry." Katherine said shyly.

"Oh of course. I can make pancakes, Lena you want some?" Damon said smiling.

"Yes! Thank you. I love your pancakes." Elena squealed.

There was actually a good and positive mood in the room until Silas walks in but of course Damon and Elena think it's Stefan and Katherine is clueless of who he is.

Silas smirked an evil smirk. "Hello all! What is she doing here?" He pointed towards Katherine.

"Well, uh Stefan. This might make you mad, well probably not since mad is an emotion but here it is. Katherine took the cure, now she's human and doesn't remember anything for the last five hundred years and has to stay here." Damon explains.

"Oh um, okay. The only thing I'm curious about is why would she take it, I mean out of all people she is the least that would want to be human?" Silas wondered.

"Well she was about to kill Elena so Elena shoved the cure down her throat." Damon says without realizing Katherine didn't know that part.

"WHAT!? I tried to kill you?" She says towards Elena shocked.

"Yeah." Elena says awkwardly. "I told you we hated each other."

"I didn't think I would actually try to kill you. You are like my only family, since I'm your ancestor." She said sadly.

"Yeah, well you didn't really have any emotions as a vampire, and you were a cold hearted bitch and really didn't care if Elena was your family or not. You only cared about yourself." Silas said heartless.

"Okay." Katherine said like she wanted to cry. "So your Stefan, I heard about what I did too you and Damon, I'm sorry."

"I really don't care." Silas said to Katherine. "So I have stuff I got to do outside of town, I'll see you guys in a month, two months tops." He said leaving the kitchen without another word.

"Why is he so rude?" Katherine asked once he was gone.

"Oh, it's nothing to do with you. It's really complicated, but he turned off his emotions so he doesn't care or feel anything about anything or anyone. He'll come around eventually." Damon said sadly while handing both her and Elena pancakes.

"Thanks, baby. This is delicious!" Elena said biting into a pancake and then moaning.

"Aren't going to have some?" Katherine questioned when he sat down and started drinking his blood.

"Uh no. Vampires only eat if they want to, we don't need human food to survive but Elena here can't live without her pancakes." He said sarcastically, and Elena smiled.

"These are really good, thank you." Katherine said shyly.

When they were all done eating and drinking blood, Damon put the dishes in the sink for him to wash later. "So I think we should head over to Matt's, see Jeremy, tell everyone about Katherine and Stefan. I can call Caroline and Bonnie and tell them to meet us they and we can bring Katherine." Elena suggested to Damon.

"Yeah sounds good." Damon said.

"Katherine if you want to come with me too the room I used to sleep in, I can let you borrow an outfit and get one for the day, then we both probably need showers. Before my shower I'll call Caroline and Bonnie. Then after we are already we can leave." Elena planned.

"Yeah go ahead, I pretty much ready so I'll just do the dishes and wait for you guys." Damon said.

"Okay, I guess I'm meeting some new people today. Well technically they probably know me but I don't remember them." Katherine said before following Elena to get ready.

**AN: Sorry I told you guys Tuesday but its Thursday. I had to do a major science project :( I hate science. Sorry if theres mistakes, I just really wanted to post it as soon as possible for you guys! Anyway got a question for you, do you want to updates to be every 1-2 days but between 1000-1600 words, or updates 4-5 days but have them between 2000-3000? Please review, it makes me smile! Also review if there is anything you don't like, I can always improve! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**You'll Always Have Me**

**Chapter 5:**

Elena had called Caroline and told her to meet her at Matt's in an hour, and that she had thing's she had to tell her and Matt. She tried calling Bonnie but it went straight to voice mail so she thought she would just asked Jeremy if he had seen her when she goes to see him.

Elena and Katherine were in Elena's room she had been using since she burnt down her house. They had both had showers and were now in robes looking for an outfit for the day. She had a lot of cloths in the walk in closet since when she had her emotions off she went on a huge shopping spree with Damon's credit card in New York.

"Wow. I don't know how to choose." Katherine said looking at all the cloths.

"Yeah. I know. I went a little over board when I had my emotions off." Elena replied.

"So who am I meeting today and how have I screwed them over?" Katherine asked while looking through casual dresses.

"Um well there's Matt. He's one of my oldest friends, when you first came to town you compelled him to kill his best friend but that didn't end up happening. Then there's Caroline she's one of my best friends and when you first came here you wanted to send a message to us so you turned her into a vampire, she's kind of loathes you. You might meet my other best friend Bonnie but so far I can't get a hold of her. She's a witch and you have used her a few times for her magic, threatening her sometimes. Let's just say she hates you too." Elena explains.

"Oh." Katherine says sadly. "How about this one?" She asked holding up a knee length purple sun dress.

"Great. Go put it on." Elena encourages.

After Katherine put it on in the bathroom, she walked back into the closet to find Elena had changed into blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"That looks great." Elena said forcing a smile, she was still finding it hard to be nice to her but she was trying.

"Thanks. But I feel uncomfortable, what I remember is wearing dresses that doesn't show any skin below the face." Katherine smiles shyly.

"It's fine, this is how people dress now a days. You look great."

"Thanks so do you. So you said something this morning about when I came back last year I wanted your boyfriend at the time and I don't suspect that's Damon since he's you boyfriend now, was it Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. I was in love with Stefan. I still love him but in a different way. Stefan moved to town about 7 months before you came back, and we fell for each other instantly, Damon came around the same time and I hated him instantly." Elena stopped and Katherine looked shocked. "He killed people, and was an asshole, he was cocky, arrogant, mean. But somewhere along the line we became friends and although he was still an ass and cocky, arrogant, mean and everything he wasn't that way with mean. He changed when I was around. And he fell in love with me a long time before a had the same feelings, but he waited. And eventually I fell out of love with Stefan and into love with Damon. And I broke Stefan's heart just like you did to Damon. We are a lot more similar than people say." Elena said sadly. "Come on, let's do our hair and makeup." Elena smiled and pulled Katherine into the bathroom.

After Elena brushed and made her hair wavy, Katherine brushed out her natural curls, Elena put on simple makeup and offered to do the same for Katherine but Katherine declined they both went down to where Damon was reading and waiting patiently in the parlor.

"Hey, we're ready." Elena said.

Damon looked up and smiled. "Kay, let's go." He grabbed his car keys and leather jacket and they all went to his blue Camaro, Elena sat passenger and Katherine sat in the back.

When they got to Matt's, they all got out and Katherine looked very nervous. When Matt opened the door he was shocked to see Katherine. "What's she doing here?" He demanded.

"Matt it's okay, she's not evil." Elena said and was going to finish but Matt cut her off.

"I'm not inviting her in!" He said.

"You don't have too, Jeremy didn't tell you?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about? When he got here he was bent and crashed he hasn't woken up yet. Probably something to do with coming back from the dead, he needs sleep." Matt said.

"Katherine is human, let us in so we can explain everything." Elena said.

"What! Whatever." He said opening the door to let them in.

They all walked into the living room. Elena, Damon, Katherine all sat on the couch with Elena in the middle, Matt sat in the chair beside the couch. "Where's Jere, I'm going to wake him up." Elena asked getting up.

"He's in Vicki's old room." Matt told her.

There was an awkward silence in the living room after Elena left; all Matt could do was stare at Katherine, Damon was bored and Katherine was nervous. Elena and Jeremy came into the room five minutes after Elena left, Elena sat down in the same place she sat before and Jeremy leaned against the living room wall looking half sleep and annoyed he was woken up. As soon as Elena sat down there was a knock at the door. Matt got up and went to get it. When Caroline came in she screamed seeing Jeremy and Katherine.

"What's the matter Care? You look like you seen a ghost?" Damon said with a huge smirk.

"More like two! What is Katherine doing here? Matt why did you invite her in? And how am I seeing Jeremy he's supposed to be dead?!" Caroline asked confused.

"You missed a lot Blondie." Damon said simply.

"I didn't invite her in, Elena says she's human." Matt said.

"What!" Caroline practically screamed.

"Care, I had to give her the cure. She was about to kill me." Elena said ashamed.

"Fine. I just hate that the bitch, gets the one and only vampire cure." She said pissed.

"That's not even the biggest shock." Elena said looking at Katherine, who looked very nervous.

"Hi. You must be Matt." Katherine said looking at Matt, who looked back at her shocked. "And you must be Caroline." She said turning to Caroline who looked confused out of her mind.

"Surprise!" Elena says with a small smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline shouted confused.

"Seriously Care, shhh I have a headache, probably a side effect of coming back from the dead. She is human and doesn't remember anything from being a vampire. Not that hard to understand." Jeremy said in a whisper.

"Ouch, a little cranky from dying?" Caroline joked.

"Okay, so she really doesn't remember anything she did as a vampire?" Matt asked.

"Right." Elena clarified.

"How do we know that she's not just faking so she doesn't get killed as a human?" Caroline asked.

"No, you didn't see her when she woke up. She was freaked out. Katherine isn't that good of an actress." Damon said.

"Okay, now that we finished that. Stefan turned off his humanity and left town this morning. He was such a dick." Elena sighed.

"Seriously! He left town! Well we have to find him." Caroline shouted upset he best friend has turned off his emotions.

"He said he had stuff he had to do and he would be back in a month or two." Damon explained.

"Okay." Caroline said. "Wait. Why did he turn off his humanity?" She asked.

Elena looked down ashamed. "We don't know." Damon said not wanting Elena to have to deal with her friends hateful remarks yet.

"Oh." Caroline said.

"Jeremy have you seen Bonnie? I can't get ahold of her." Elena asked.

He looked at her sad. "She told me she was going on a trip with her mom over the summer." He said simply.

"Oh." She said with a frown. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"It was unexpected, she didn't have time." He explained hating himself for lying.

"Okay. So I guess everything cleared up, oh wait. How is Jeremy going to go out in public since everyone thinks he's dead?" Elena asked.

They all looked clueless. "I can try to call Bonnie and see if she has some kind of memory spell, until then I guess I'm staying indoors, it's better than being dead." Jeremy spoke up.

"Okay. Well Jeremy you can stay at the boarding house if you want, now that Stefan isn't there." Damon said.

"Oh yeah. Please Jere, I miss you already." Elena pleaded.

"Sure." Jeremy agreed.

"Okay, I hope you don't try to kill Katherine. She is pretty innocent right now." Elena asked Caroline.

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't bother me; I'm fine." Caroline says. "Anyway I got to go and contact Tyler since Klaus let him free." She said excited.

"Really! I'm happy for you." Elena says and hugs her goodbye.

"We should get going to." Damon says because he's bored.

After Jeremy and Elena said goodbye to Matt, they all left going back to the boarding house.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews please review again and tell me what you think because I really don't like this and am scared you guys won't.**


	6. Chapter 6: Evening

**AN: Sorry I know it's been forever but I have been really busy with life, and I had to go away last weekend for a wedding and didn't get time to write also had many projects to do since it is the end of the school year. I'm sad to tell you that I won't be able to update very often in July because I'm going away to my dad's and he doesn't have internet, but I will write and if I go someplace with internet I will update, if not I'll have lots of chapters to update when I return home at the beginning of August. Here's chapter 6. A few of you asked for more delena so I'm trying but remember I'm trying to make this like the actually season 5 could be like to help everyone survive the 4 month hiatus but I'm going to try and make it more delena central. Enjoy! :) **

**You'll Always Have Me**

**Chapter 6:**

When they all got home Katherine and Jeremy went to the living room to relax and Damon and Elena went to 'their' room.

In the living room, Jeremy was sitting on the couch and Katherine was sitting on the chair looking at a photo of Elena and Caroline looking a lot younger and very happy and carefree. She smiled and knew in her heart that she had never had that, she was never truly happy. But she wanted to be, maybe now that she is human she could be, she thought.

"That was the beginning of their freshman year, most teenagers are very nervous going into high school; not them. They were so excited." Jeremy says about the photo she is holding.

"And happy." She adds sadly.

Jeremy doesn't reply. "Was I completely a bitch? Like did I have any redeeming parts?" She asks harshly but sad at the same time.

"Um, well not when you were a vampire. But I can see redeeming parts right now." He answers.

"Thanks, so since I done something bad to pretty much everyone, what have I done to you?" She asks.

"Um, well there's a few things but the worst and most recent is you practically killed me."

"Practically?" She asks.

"Well there was this man Silas who was in a tomb for 2000 years and the only way to get the cure from him was to wake him by feeding him fresh human blood, you used me and he drained me. Technically he killed me but it was your fault." He says sadly.

"Oh my, god. I'm a bitch." She says.

"Yeah you kind of are or were. I don't know yet." He says with a small smile.

* * *

"Seriously though, what are we going to do about Katherine?" Elena asks Damon who's she is lying beside on his bed.

"Teach her about the modern day and then send her away to college." Damon says with a smirk.

"Damon be serious and what about Jeremy, I want him to be able to have a life." She says frustrated.

"He said he'll talk to Bonnie, and if she doesn't have anything she can do we can get a whole bunch of vampire and go around town compelling everybody, it will take a while but it will work." He says with a smirk.

"Whatever. Why have you been in such a good mood all day?" She asks turning to him and smiling.

He smiles. "To quote Ric 'I got the girl.'" He says looking in her eyes. "I'm extremely happy, and nothing and I really mean nothing this time can bring me down."

She smiles a smile that she hasn't had for a really long time and leads up and kisses him gently at first but it soon turns out rough.

He ends up on top of her kissing down her neck sweet, quick kisses. "You. Know. What. We. Haven't. Done. Yet. Since. Getting. Back. Together?" He asks between kisses.

* * *

"Mmhm." She mumbles before flipping him over so she's straddling him. She starts kissing him, then sucking his neck so if he wasn't a vampire it would leave a mark. While sucking his neck she quickly unbuttons his shirt and ripping it off his arms, then throwing it across the room. She slowly kisses down his chest before taking the rest of his clothes off and then he practically ripped her clothes off.

Afterwards, they were both lying in bed cuddling. Both of them very satisfied and exhausted. She had her head on his chest, using it as a pillow and he had his arms around her like a teddy bear.

"I can't believe I got through, months of not being with you because of the sire bond. I don't know how I did it." Damon mumbles exhausted and half asleep.

"In other words you missed me?" Elena says with her eyes closed.

"Heck yeah."

"I love you Damon." She mumbles.

"I love you more than anything Lena." He says causally. She lifts her head and looks at him. "What?" He asks.

"That's the first time you have said it back, I mean you said it once on your death bed and once when we were arguing at the ball but never like that." She smiles.

"Well you'll be hearing it a lot more, because I love everything about you. It's just as simple as that." He smiles.

"I love everything about you too. But there's still the Stefan talk that we still haven't had." She says sitting up beside him.

"Lena." He starts but she cuts him off.

"No. You deserve to know how I feel about Stefan and why I chose you. You deserve to know that I used to think Stefan and I were forever and that it would always be him, I even told you that once but that's not how it turned out, and you deserve to know why. Also why I love you." She says poetically.

"Okay then go, tell me."

"So when my parents died, Stefan saved me. He saved me from the crash and saved me emotionally when he came back to town months later. He was everything to me, he made me laugh and smile all the time, he made me live again. When I didn't have anyone he was there; Jenna tried to be there but didn't succeed, Jeremy was stoner at the time and all my friends were just average teenagers and didn't know how to truly be there for me but Stefan did. I truly believe because of all the passion and love we had for each other that I would always have him. But I realize when he left with Klaus, that I didn't have him. But I had you. I've always had you. I also realize now that the love that I thought was filled with passion, was nothing compared to the passion I have with you. Stefan was my first love and I'll always love him but after he came back from being away with Klaus and from having his emotions off, he wasn't the same. I'm not in love with the guy he is now or was a couple days ago. He changed he's not the carefree, funny, handsome, kind man I feel in love with when I was seventeen. I don't think anything would have stayed the same if you hadn't gotten bit by Tyler and Stefan didn't have to leave with Klaus, nothing would be the same; I probably wouldn't be a vampire and I probably still be with Stefan but I don't regret any of it because the love I have for you and the passion and the romance; it's the best thing I've ever felt. And that's why I choose you, and will always choose you." She finishes her speech with a tear in her eye.

Damon simply smiles. He nods and pulls her on top of himself and kisses her with everything he has. He pulls back with the biggest genuine smile Elena has ever seen on him. "You'll always have me. I love you too much to ever leave. I rather die than leave willingly." He smiles up at her.

"Well I would rather you leave than ever die. I couldn't stand to think that you were gone for good. It's a thought unbearable." She says crawling down and putting her head on his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll always have me." He smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie? Then go to bed early?" He asks.

She just nods. He grabbed his remote, turned the big flat screen television on and went straight to Netflix. "What do you want to watch?" He asks.

"Identify Theft that looks good." She says.

"The things I do for you." He mumbles.

"What!?" She sits up and looks at him.

"It doesn't look good at all, it looks kind of stupid." He says.

"Whatever, put it on so I can prove you wrong." She smiled and laid back down on his chest. He smirked and shook his head slightly before turning the movie on and turning the lamp off.

**AN: If any of you read 'Start Of Something Old' sorry for its wait, next chapter should be up this weekend, if you don't read it I suggest you do. I love it but I'm the writer so what does that say. **

**AN: Sorry for the wait on the chapter, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
